Lion guard
by flaming cheetah
Summary: Kion learns something new


Kion x Zuri x Tiifu x Kiara x fuli.

Kion wanted to know what sex was, so he asked his father simba. Simba knew it was time to tell him what it was. So simba explains what it is. Kion tells his father he understands and then leaves. He went to the forest to see what to do. He sees Kiara Zuri and Tiifu. He hears them talking. Kiara had told Tiifu and Zuri she had to do something and had asked if they wanted to come with but they said no they wanted to stay a little longer. Kiara says ok see y'all later. Kiara leaves. Kion walks up to Tiifu an Zuri. He asked what they were doing. They said nothing really. Kion asked if they wanted to play a game. They said what kind of game. Kion asked if they knew what sex was. They said no. Kion says ok I'll show y'all. He tells Tiifu to lay on her back and she says ok. He told her to spread her legs and she says that's my private area kion. He says I know. She hesitated and spread her legs. Kion says to Tiifu this will feel really good. She says ok. He starts licking her pussy she says oh... that .. feels.. kinda good. Zuri says whoa. Tiifu says what...? Zuri says what does it feel like. Tiifu said I can't explain... it... but it... feels good! Kion stopped licking and turns to Zuri. Kion says he has an idea he tells Zuri to lay on her back and spread her legs. She does then kion tells Tiifu to lick her pussy. Tiifu and Zuri look at each other and then look at kion. They say but we are both girls. Kion says ok you can still lick her pussy. Ok Tiifu says. She starts licking Zuri's pussy. Zuri says that does feel good. Kion comes behind Tiifu. He sticks his cock into Tiifu's pussy and she starts moaning ohhh...! Kion! That feels good. Zuri starts moaning from Tiifu licking her pussy Zuri says ohhh... Tiifu don't stop! Kion knew he was close to his climax. Tiifu says oh kion I'm going to cum! Her juices flowing out of her pussy. Kions seed filled her pussy. Tiifu's pussy dripping of cum. Zuri starts moaning more because when kion made Tiifu cum Tiifu went deeper into zuri's pussy. Zuri says ohh... oh.., ohhhh Tiifu and then cums. Zuri and Tiifu tell kion that it felt good. Kion says yeah. Then they hear kiara's voice. Kiara walks up and says hey kion. Kion says hey. Kiara asked what he was doing here. Kion says just hanging out with Tiifu and Zuri. Kiara says oh ok. Kiara asked Tiifu and Zuri if kion was telling the truth they said yeah. Zuri and Tiifu's mothers were calling them. They tell kion and Kiara bye and say they are looking forward to seeing kion again. Then they left. Kiara asked why they were acting like that. Kion says you have to promise not to tell. Ok I won't tell. Kion says lets go to a near by cave so I can tell you. They go inside the cave. He then tells Kiara what had happened. Kiara was surprised of what he had told her. Kiara then hesitantly asks kion if he could do it for her. Kion shocked at what she said. He hesitated and says sure. She slowly spreads her legs revealing her most private area. Kion wide eyed he had never seen something as beautiful as her pussy he says to Kiara you look so beautiful. Kiara blushes and says thank you. He brings his mouth closer to her pussy and starts licking. Kiara lets out a soft moan at first. This catches his attention and he licks faster. Kiara moans loudly. OH KION!!! That fe... feels good! Kiara tells kion I want you inside of me. Kion says ok. He moves up and inserts himself into Kiara's pussy. Kiara moans like crazy. Ohhh! OH! Ohhh! Kion! Don't stop! He humps faster and deeper into her folds. Kiara lets out one more loud growl and she cums. Kion's seed filled Kiara's pussy. Kiara says that was awesome kion. Kion says yeah. He then tells kiara that her pussy was the most beautiful one he has ever seen. Kiara blushes and says thank you. Kion says my pleasure. Kion asks Kiara can I lick your pussy some more before we have to go home for the night. Kiara says yes please! Kion says your very excited aren't you? Kiara says yes it feels really good. Kiara lays down on her back. Kion pounces over to her and spreads her legs. And licks her pussy deep and fast. This make Kiara moan some more ohhh... kion keep going. Then Kiara moans and says I'm about to! CUM!!! She cums while kion licks all her pussy juices up. Kiara says thank you kion! Kion says no problem. Simba calls kion and Kiara. They get there and say hi dad hi mom. Simba and nala say hi back. Then they all go to bed. Later that night Zuri sneaks over to kion and quietly says kion wake up! Kion wakes up and whispers hi Zuri what are you doing here. Zuri says I wanted to see you. Kion says oh ok what do you want? (They walk outside pride rock). Zuri says you didn't ever do anything for me yet. Kion says oh. Zuri says yeah. Kion says I know where we can go. Kion takes her to the cave him and Kiara went earlier. Zuri then lays down on her back and spreads her legs. Zuri says come on kion I need this. Kion says ok. He looks at her pussy and says your beautiful Zuri. She blushes and says thank you kion. Kion then spreads her legs open more and starts licking pushing his tongue deep into her pussy. Zuri moans ohhh! That feels good kion but can you do what you did for Tiifu for me. Kion says ok. He climbs over her and puts his cock into her virgin pussy. Zuri moans loudly OHHH!! KION!! That feels really good! DONT STOP!!!! When Zuri moans Tiifu happened to walk by the cave and heard Zuri. Tiifu walks in and says hi. Kion and Zuri say hi. Tiifu says may I join. They say yeah. Tiifu walks over to Zuri and sits her pussy over zuri's face . Zuri licks tiifu's pussy. Tiifu moans softly ohh... Zuri! Don't stop that feels good! Kion pounds zuri's pussy harder. Making her moan but muffled by tiifu's pussy that made Zuri lick deeper into Tiifu's pussy making tiifu moan louder. Kion made Zuri cum as he cums into her pussy. Zuri makes Tiifu cum. They all said that was fun. Kion says I'm going back to bed. Ok Tiifu and Zuri say. Kion goes back to pride rock. Kion sees his mother nala walking out of the cave. Nala says where did you go? Kion quickly says I went to the watering hole. Nala says ok. Kion tells her that he is going back to bed. She says ok good night. Kion goes into the cave and lays down next to kiara, then goes to sleep. The next morning kion goes to lion guard HQ. everyone is there except fuli. Kion says hey guys to bunga, beshte, and ono. They say hi back. Kion asks where is fuli. They say we don't know we haven't seen her all morning. Kion says I hope she's ok. Me too bunga says. Fuli slept in a little longer because she didn't get enough sleep last night. Kion got up around 7. Fuli wakes up about 9:30. Kion says we should go on patrol until fuli shows up. Kion sends ono and beshte west close the edge of the bad lands for there patrol. Kion and bunga patrol the east side. Kion asks bunga how are you this morning? Bunga says good you. Kion says I'm good. Bunga says I will be right back in going to check on beshte and ono. Kion says ok. Bunga goes to check on them. Kion then sees fuli running up to him. Kion says hi fuli. Fuli says hey kion how are you? Kion says I'm good how are you? She says I'm good. Kion says you want to see the cave I found. Fuli says sure. They get to the cave. Fuli says this looks cool. Kion said yeah with a smirk on his face. Fuli said what was that for. Kion says nothing!? Fuli says sure? She walks in front of him. And says have you not been with a girl by your self before? Kion says yes I have. Fuli says for what reason would you be in a cave with a girl by yourself for? (while smiling ) kion says oh I don't know? Fuli says hey kion? He said yeah? Fuli says I have a question. Kion says yeah what is it fuli? Do you like me kion? He says yeah. Fuli says I mean do you like like me? Kion hesitantly says yeah I do. Do you like me like that fuli? Kion asks. Maybe, maybe not she says with seductive grin. She lays on her back and spreads her legs and shows kion her pussy. Kion says wow fuli! Just wow. Fuli says like what you see. Kion says yeah! I didn't expect you to show me your pussy and yeah it looks beautiful. Fuli says thank you. She then stands up and starts walking to the exit. Kion says where you going fuli? She doesn't answer. Kion fuli May I lick your pussy? Fuli turns around and jumps on kion and says yes please? He lays her down on her back and spreads her legs. Kion says I didn't expect you to let lick your pussy because you're my best friend. Anytime kion. Fuli says please be easy with me I've never had my pussy be licked before. Kion says ok but it is going to feel really good ok. Fuli hesitantly says ok. He spreads her legs even more. He slowly licks her slit. Fuli says oh kion! Don't stop! Fuli says go faster. He says ok fuli can I go all out I promise It won't hurt you It will feel really good. Fuli hesitated and said sure. He sticks his tongue deep into her pussy and licks fast. Fuli says ohhh...! KION don't stop!!! She moans louder and starts panting. Kion says doing good so far? Fuli says yes keep going! He sucks her pussy making her moan one last time and she finally cums. Kion lapped up all of it. Fuli tells kion that felt really really good! Kion said I told you it would. Fuli says thank you you kion. He says your welcome anytime. Fuli says is that it or is there more? Oh there's more if you want it. Fuli says what more is there? Kion says lay down on your back and spread your legs again. She did what he said. He shows her his cock. And he slowly puts it in her pussy. She yelled OH!! Kion!!! That feels good! He picks up the pace. This makes fuli moan louder. OH KION!!! DONT STOP!!! He thrusts deeper into her pussy. Then they both cum. Fuli says that felt good kion. Kion yes it did fuli. Kion Hears simba calling him. Bye fuli he says. She says bye kion see you when I can.


End file.
